midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Judgement Day
Judgement Day is the third episode of the third series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally aired on 29th January 2000. Synopsis Midsomer Mallow hopes to win the Perfect Village competition on what is ominously called Judgement Day, but the village representatives are worried about their chances when a local young burglar and gigolo is found stabbed to death with a pitchfork. DCI Barnaby and DS Troy are on the case. Meanwhile, Joyce ends up in Mallow, too, when she wins a contest to be one of the judges for the competition. Cully also has business there: interviewing a famous retired actor for her book about the theater. Plot Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Daniel Casey as Sergeant Gavin Troy *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Timothy West as Marcus Devere *Hannah Gordon as Bella Devere *Richard Hope as Gordon Brierly *Marsha Fitzalan as Laura Brierly *Maggie Steed as Rosemary Furman *Nickolas Grace as Frank Mannion *Josephine Tewson as Samantha Johnstone *Barbara Jefford as Barbara Drinkwater *Moray Watson as Edward Allardice *Shelagh Fraser as Jane Rochelle *Orlando Bloom as Peter Drinkwater *Chloe Tucker as Caroline Devere *Bill Thomas as Ray Dorset *Tobias Menzies as Jack Dorset *Toby Jones as Dr. Dan Peterson *Caroline Faber as Ruth Weston *Richard Trinder as Michael Weston *Emily Canfor-Dumas as Annabel Weston *Marlene Sidaway as Mrs. Foster *Robert Goodale as Dr. Sellers *Malcolm Rennie as Alderman *Dominic Childs as Alex *Cassian Horowitz as James *Liam Ryan as Boom Operator (uncredited) *Jeremy Silberston as Jeremy the Director (uncredited) *Roger Tooley as Camera Operator (uncredited) Galleries Body Count mrs-foster.jpg|Mrs. Foster Stabbed repeatedly with a butcher's knife in 1955. Michael-weston.jpg|Michael Weston Died of natural causes prior to the events of the episode. Ruth-weston.jpg|Ruth Weston Died of natural causes prior to the events of the episode. peter-drinkwater.jpg|Peter Drinkwater Stabbed through heart with a pitchfork. rosemary-furman.jpg|Rosemary Furman Drank wine poisoned with cyanide. (Not the intended victim) samantha-johnstone.jpg|Samantha Johnstone Stabbed in the back with a knife. bella-devere.jpg|Bella Devere Given large quantity of sleeping pills and then suffocated with a pillow. Supporting Cast marcus-devere.jpg|Marcus Devere caroline-devere.jpg|Caroline Devere laura-brierly.jpg|Laura Brierly gordon-brierly.jpg|Gordon Brierly ray-dorset.jpg|Ray Dorset jack-dorset.jpg|Jack Dorset edward-allardice.jpg|Edward Allardice jane-rochelle.jpg|Jane Rochelle barbara-drinkwater.jpg|Barbara Drinkwater frank-mannion.jpg|Frank Mannion annabel-weston.jpg|Annabel Weston Episode Images judgement-day-06.jpg judgement-day-07.jpg judgement-day-01.jpg judgement-day-02.jpg judgement-day-03.jpg judgement-day-04.jpg judgement-day-05.jpg Notes *Last appearance of Dr. Dan Peterson. *Marlene Sidaway who portrayed the historic murder victim, Mrs. Foster in this episode also portrayed Mrs. Bundy, a housekeeper who kept house for several victims in the first two series. *Caroline Faber and Richard Trinder who are playing the Weston husbands in this episode are later playing together again as husband and wife in the episode The House in the Woods. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Marlene Sidaway - The Killings at Badger's Drift, Written in Blood and Death's Shadow *Toby Jones - Strangler's Wood, Dead Man's Eleven and Death of a Stranger *Richard Hope - They Seek Him Here *Maggie Steed - Left for Dead and Schooled in Murder *Nickolas Grace - The Creeper *Barbara Jefford - The Creeper *Bill Thomas - Picture of Innocence and The Magician's Nephew *Caroline Faber - The House in the Woods *Richard Trinder - The House in the Woods Category:Series Three episodes